The Railen Chronicles
by The Rogue Lightning
Summary: A dense forest,ringed in mountains.This is Railen,home to owls that have lived in peace.Until now. Join Project between me and BlackFeather101.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Stick with me here if you think it stinks. Please review help, suggestions, and complaints. This is my third fanfiction and the first I hope to finish.**_

The army swept into the valley, causing the owls that lived there to flee as their homes were set ablaze. A few owls tried to fight back only to be struck down while others fled to the caves dotting the mountainside. And directly behind them the army followed.


	2. Chapter 1(Astrian)

**Astrians**_** POV**_

Astrian flew swiftly among the large crowd of escaping owls. He new his only chance of escaping them was the caves, but that would also leave him trapped. The chances of him being found however were slim. The caves twisted and turned for miles, and pools of water and prey were everywhere.

He quickly ducked ahead of the small group he was in and headed deeper into the cave.

**I would like you all to welcome the newest writer in the story, BlackFeather101**

** GuardianFan**


	3. Chapter 2(Tarra)(Black Feather)

Tarra didn't see where she was flying. Her fear ate her real character. She at that time didn't care about her older sister, Black Feather. Her gizzard told her to fly. She obeyed it. The moon shined down on her face. Finally Tarra flew into the nearest cave.  
Tarra looked back to see her sister landing by her. "Black Feather I'm sorry but just couldn't..." Tarra said. Tears slid down her face. Black Feather stood close to her little sister. For all they knew they could be the last of their family. Her eyes were filled with fear. They stood there. Then Tarra made out two or four owl figures. The two came near. Tarra thought the worst. "Hello in there? My name is StarBlossom. This is Rain. That's Topaz. And that's Coal." StarBlossom said. Tarra looked at sister. She and Black Feather had created their own secret language. -I don't think she's a part of the army. Can we trust them Black Feather? - Tarra signaled. -I think we can. See StarBlossom looks as if she and the others were running away. - Black Feather answered. "So StarBlossom tell me. Are you apart of the army?" StarBlossom shook her head no. "I was a mother. But my owlet was killed by those... Those frinking owls!" Rain gently put a wing on her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds." Topaz looked at them and spoke. "What are your names?" He said. "My name is Black Feather but you can call me Blackie. This is my little sister Tarra." Coal moved her wings to make herself more comfortable. "Coal's the name. Raised by no owl. Like Twilight. Speaking of the great warrior when are the frinking guardians coming to defeat these stupid army!?" Coal said in an annoyed voice.

**Dear reader, i hope you enjoy this story. I've helped because really this seems better than mine. GuardainFan-He and me put some hard work on this. Hope you enjoy!**

** Black Feather**


	4. Chapter 3(Astrian)

Astrian landed on the edge of the cage, and pushed his way through the throng of owls entering the cave. He surged forward with the others farther into the cave. Some owls with owlets and some so old they could barely move at all. Some owls were beginning to take charge and usher the group into a side cave, but Astrian pushed ahead and headed deeper in. He would never feel deep enough in. He and 3 others were the final one's pushing forward after 15 minutes, the others having turned back to the main group. Astrian turned to the owls perched near him.  
"And who would you be?" he asked the owls near him.  
The elf owl responded first," My name is Granite," and this is my friend Flame," he said, motioning to the Barn owl.  
"And my name is Screamer," the Spotted owl said." I know some medicine. Maybe we should stick together, we'd be safer."  
"Me and Granite are in."Flame said.  
"I as well," Astrian said finally.  
Flame said quickly," We should stay here for now, and find food."  
Just then the screeches began.

**Finally the next chapter is up. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist.**

**GuardianFan**


	5. Chapter 4(Tarra)(Black Feather)

"When? "Coal repeated.

Tarra realized this was the question she wanted answered as well.

"Coal my family has a custom. We don't curse in front of owlets." Black Feather said.

"Well you're not my ma." Coal answered.

"Well! Of course I'm not, stupid!" Black Feather said, offended.

"Look who you're calling stupid, stupid!" Coal screeched.

"Enough!" It was Rain who said this. His green eyes seemed to be sensing something. "It's going to rain tonight. We need to head toward the heart of the caves. We'll be safe from the rain." He said before puffing up.

"I'm hungry!" Topaz said.

"And do you think I'm not? There must be some cave rats here." Coal said before heading into a branch of the cave.

"Coal wait! We have to stay together." StarBlossom said.

Coal only snorted at that. "I survived by myself, I can do it again!" Her eyes had anger. Blackie then yelled. "Coal come back! Glaux help you see the right thing. I'm sorry! Happy!?"

Coal looked back. "Thanks Blackie, but I have to find food for Topaz."  
As he flew deeper into a branch off the main cave, Coal soon spotted a family of bobcats. She quickly sunk down. She glided slowly and quietly toward the group. "Sorry cats but we need to eat." She whispered.

One of the parents spotted her and ran, the family soon following close behind it.

Coal quickly changed course and headed for the fat one. It was too slow anyways. Coal thought. Her talons sunk in the bobcat's skin, and it screamed in pain. "It'll all be over now." Coal said as she tore off the kittens head. The blood spilled on the floor. Coal quickly flew back to the group.

"Yum!" They all said together as they tore of pieces of meat, tasting it slowly, and making it last. They all thanked Coal and settled down for the night.

** BlackFeather**


	6. Chapter 5(The Hatchling)

_**POV-**__**The Hatchling**_

Suddenly he felt himself being shaken awake. The second thing he noticed was the heat. It was hot in the little hollow he called home. Hotter than he had ever felt it before. So hot it hurt. He looked up to see his mama, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Be brave my little one," she said before picking him up and leaping out of the hollow.

Almost the minute he left the hollow the heat decreased, but he could see a bright orange light coming from the trees around him. A sudden screech ripped through the night. Suddenly he felt his mothers hold on his back loosen, and they began to plummet to the ground. He landed on the ground with a crack and immediately felt pain run through his leg. He looked around for his mother, and saw her lying a distance away. Before he could go to her, a large owl landed in front of him. Its talons seemed abnormally large, and they shined. As he watched one of the shiny talons rose and hit him on the head. His vision went black, but he could feel himself being lifted into the air once again.


	7. Chapter 6(Tarra's Group)

AN: Hello this is BlackFeather101 also known as Waffle. Now enjoy the chapter! :D

As the sleeping owls awoke they saw Tarra shaking like a leaf. "You sure its day, Coal?" StarBlossom asked. Even though she was older Coal seemed somewhat wiser. Coal rolled her eyes. Older owls. Cant trust younger ones. "Yes Starry. If you dont trust me, go outside of the cave to see." Coal responded angerly. StarBlossom mumbled curse words. "Star! There's children in here!" BlackFeather said. StarBlossom acted surprised. But really she didnt care. Rain saw Tarra shaking. So small. So defenseless. So weak.

Rain was about to ask her what was wrong but Topaz squawked. Topaz was the daughter of the owl who was in charge of the safety. Look at how he protected the people. Not only was Topaz spoiled but tender footed too. SHe was known to whine until she got what she want. Her friends were snobs too. Coal meanwhile was the owl to be known to be as brave and strong as Twilight himself. Tarra and BlackFeather lived in the outskirts of the little ''town'',as you can call it, near the caves. So it wasnt a surprise they knew the caves better. But they just never knew what or where the caves lead or house. Topaz squawked again. Her feathers ruffled. "For the love of Gluax and everything holy will you shut up! Spoiled brats." Coal yelled. Tarra looked at her. "What are you looking at shorty?!" Coal yelled. Tarra looked down. "I want ma." She said softly.

Coal looked away. Of course she had to be paired up with these weak owls. Coal could have gone to a more stronger band of owls. But did she go? No. Why? Because Topaz and StarBlossom followed thats why. Coal was breed for her strong gizzard and muscles. Her parents were the only ones at the hatchery to be pure ones that werent Tyros. She assumed she got the strength and gizzard from her parents. Rain meanwhile was a well known owl. Coal's name wasnt though. But she and Rain were good friends when they first meet. Rain still remembered it so clearly.

Rain looked at his parents. The once gentle eyes were replaced with evil wicked eyes. "Rain! Do you or do you not understand that this is our surival?!" His mother yelled. It was said that the war of the Ember was costing soldiers to the evil owls. So an annoucement was made. Any owl family or owl that wanted food, shelter, and a perfect life could go to the dragon warriors. No owl knew who they were but they took the advantge. Rain looked around. His friends might be playing right now. He looked at the hollow's enterance. "Well, Rain you little stupid owlet. You have the rest of your life to think about that. You disagreed. So now we're leaving and you can die for all we care." His father yelled. he grabbed Rain in his talons and lifted off.

When he lamded they were somewhere completly different. So calm. This place was like a dream. As he looked around his father released him. "Die you uncleased beast." He said. Rain was about 3 moon cycles old. He looked around. He squealed for his parent but he never came back. No owl he knew ever did.

As he jumped from log to log he noticed something mobe. He froze. could that be food?He thought. Something moved again. His stomach grumbled at the thought it could be food. Sure enough he attacked it. He felt his beak stab something and feel some liquid in his beak. It was salty. Ever so salty. He dropped his prey to see it was a plump rabbit. "Hey! You Prey stealer! Give me back my food." He heard. He searched around. "Who's there?" He said queitly. So queit like a whisper. "Speak up you prey stealer!" The voice said again. Rain closed his eyes. When he opened them, a beautiful great gray ,not to mention angry, was in front of him. "My name is Rain" he said again queitly. "Coal. You dont mind sharing right? Or talking either?" She said. Rain scooted the rabbit closer to female. They began feeding. As Rain finished eating he knew now he was no longer alone.

As Rain remembered that day he didnt hear Coal walk near him. It was strange because the great gray steps with a shuffle. Said owl said it was from a bot cat who decided to attack her. But Rain didnt believe it. "Its going be okay." She said. It sounded more like a question than a statement. "Coal." Rain said softly. Coal listened closely. "Im afraid this might be our end."


End file.
